


bowling balls

by goodthing (goodtimings)



Series: short stories of nct [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crushes, Crushing, Domestic, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pining, Young Love, bbys, idk where this will go, just a plain ole fic, markhyuck, soft, they're children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodtimings/pseuds/goodthing
Summary: There is no deep and beautiful meaning, Mark could possibly be inlove and it makes him compare Donghyuck to bowling balls. Oddly enough, Donghyuck's against it.





	1. bowling balls are pink, sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd (is that what y'all say??)  
> [i don't know what this is]

 

 

It's 7pm and Mark Lee is already comparing Donghyuck to a bowling ball.

Okay, not visually, _(although Mark would totally love to make that his next greatest comeback)_ but at least metaphorically.

It's been about 5 years since he last went bowling with his friend in the spring, a birthday party if he remembers correctly. At 12 years old Mark was definitely not the strongest guy that he is now (well, claims to be), so he suffered a fair bit having to seek out the pink bowling ball every time _(why was the lightest one in pink?? More so he hated his friends for thinking pink was only for girls and he, therefore, was a girl) (2+2= fish???)._

Anyways, Mark likes to think Donghyuck is like a bowling ball. Sometimes he's the pink one, making life easier for Mark to knock down his metaphorical bowling pins, and other times he's the green one, hard to pick up, hard to hold onto and even harder to succeed with. Othertimes he's the blue one, bearable but if you're looking for a strike, look elsewhere.

The dimness of his room and faint snores from said 'Bowling Ball' were only making Mark's eyelids heavier. He quickly scrawls down: _bowling balls, pink, blue, green, metaphor, dh??????_ in his notebook before turning the lamp off. Dreaming of cartoon bowling pins singing Chewing Gum, Mark decides the next morning that that was definitely more a nightmare.

 

 

Green.

It's a warm Sunday when Donghyuck decides to be difficult. Two days since Mark came up with the Bowling Ball Theory (bbt for short). The two rush to the door for their first schedule when Donghyuck dramatically freezes in the middle of the doorway.

"Dude, hurry up." Mark groans.

 Donghyuck hums thoughtfully. "Let me think about it." The younger boy grins, closing his eyes and leaning his head back to catch the sunlight.

The sun hits Donghyuck's face beautifully and Mark almost slaps himself, it's definitely unfair for a human to be this pretty. Yes indeed, _"Today he's green."_

 

Mark realises only _after_ making eye contact that he'd said that out loud.

 

"Today I'm _what?"_ Donghyuck turns his head to squint at Mark. The blonde boy groans internally. _To explain or to not explain?_

Donghyuck's slightly offended/confused stare only makes Mark freeze up more. ~~(inside marks brain with mini marks running around throwing papers: EVACUATE EVACUATE REPEAT EVACUATE)~~

Shrugging stiffly, Mark mumbles, "It's nothing," before physically pushing Donghyuck out the door and jogging to the van. He sits between Renjun and Jeno and avoids eye contact the whole trip. (Never mind how awkward it was that Renjun and Jeno basically ignored his whole existence to stare into each other's eyes.)

 

 

Their next encounter is in the waiting rooms. Mark is called to get his make-up done just as Donghyuck ridiculously asks Jisung if he looks 'green' today, " _Whatever that even means."_

It's safe to say that Mark makes the sharpest U-turn in his life, despite the look he receives from the make-up artist.

 

The next day, after _a whole 8 hours_ of Donghyuck ignoring him the day before (The younger had given up at dinner when he had to ask Mark for the sauce), Mark wakes up to the tap of a soft finger on his cheek. It's Donghyuck. Mark's eyes aren't even open yet but he _knows._    
When he cracks one eye open to see the younger boy smiling softly at him, the van feels silent. As strange as it was for his best friend to act so gentle towards him, he didn't dare question it.

"Today you're pink." Before he can think, the words roll off his tongue at a whisper. _Okay,_ to cut him some slack here, Mark was literally half asleep and #Not Thinking at all.

Donghyuk's smile quickly drops to his signature childish glare as his pats his own cheeks. It's probably to check if he is literally 'Pink' and Mark slaps a hand to his own mouth, waking up quicker than he prefers.  
The younger boy moves to sit beside Taeil before Mark can say 'Hello' in Korean (3 syllables more than in English. Adele, try that).

Heavy sigh, this would be a long day. They were travelling somewhere with the NCT 127 members today, which meant another day with Donghyuck.

 

 

Despite this all, Mark enjoyed spending time with Donghyuk, (he was, after all, his best friend). The bickering, _affectionate_ insults and overbearing skinship (because Donghyuck just knew Mark hated it) was all part of their relationship. He can recall many nights where Donghyuck would crawl into his bed and cuddle up to him in the winter, or hold his hand without any thought. They were _best friends,_ after all.

"So you've been calling Donghyuck colours now, I see." Jaehyun interrupts Mark's thoughts, appearing out of  _literally nowhere_ \- and they were in a moving vehicle so that's saying something. Mark vaguely gets a figurative heart attack but Jaehyun ignores him. "It's not _that,_ hyung."

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. "Mhmm, and I was just thinking your little crush would evolve eventually."

Mark glares at him. The boys have this idea that Mark has an itsy bitsy crush on Donghyuck. It's already taken a week for him to stop spluttering and turning red every time he saw the younger boy but now, thanks to Jaehyun the cycle might continue. (Until Yuta get's sick of it and does something)  ~~(Yuta is always Doing Something).~~

Even if the splutters and tomato cheeks have stopped, Mark has really tried to confront his thoughts recently. Funnily enough, it wasn't working. Whenever he'd ask himself, 'Do I like Donghyuck?' _(every five minutes)_ He almost blurts it out. Donghyuck has already thrown him multiple 'What????' glances from the number of times Mark's said, "Do I l- laugh? ahahahahahahahahahahaha...."

 

"I-I just," Mark stumbles over his words awkwardly. _+1 to Mark for having self control or else he'd be slapping himself._   Jaehyun continues to raise an eyebrow, egging him on to say more.

What exactly was the _'more'_ though? Mark isn't sure if he wants to ponder it right now - especially with Donghyuck sitting about one metre away.

But I mean, maybe _the 'more'_ is just a deeper friendship! Yes, that sounds nice! But friends don't cuddle like they do, and friends don't look at each other the way Mark looks at Donghyuck. Damnit, there's a limit to everything but Mark's limits surely aren't 'friendship Limits'.

 

Apparently he'd spaced out for awhile because when Mark turns to respond, Jaehyun has already put his headphones back in.

_((Hyung you're so much help.))_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this is my original first fic that i drafted for Too long, but now bringing it back!!  
> It's not my fav but i rlly gotta keep writing or my brain will turn to mush hhhh  
> pls give me some feedback if you want <333333


	2. roses are red, bowling balls are.. you??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11:49pm
> 
>  **Mark:** hyung  
>  **Mark:** are bowling balls 'you' or blue?? or bOtH/??????  
> 
> 
> should i be flattered : **Jaehyun**
> 
> go to sleep : **Jaehyun**
> 
>  **Mark:** akjdksjjdfsd  
> 

 

Mark lies on the couch at 4am while an old cartoon runs on the TV. Even if he really can't be wasting time like this, his excuse is that Taeil-hyung always does it and therefore so can he. 

It's not a very good excuse, and he's far too aware that he needs to be awake in less than 2 hours, but none of that matters because if he stayed in his room with Donghyuck for one more second (even if he slept) he'll go crazy. (inlove)

Trust 4am to be the perfect time for life-changing realisations. and hauntings but that's for another time. (Mark has watched too many horror movies, thus why the cartoon channel is on)

Maybe he did like Donghyuck, like-like. There’s nothing wrong with liking guys, Mark knows, but there's something worrying about liking your best friend and group member. 

Then again, Doyoung and Jaehyun are best friends _and_ boyfriends so... Mark really doesn't know. He has no rule to follow and it's scarier this way.  With his realisation, what exactly is he supposed to do now? Because he sure as hell won't be acting on it. Why didn't anyone write a book about this kind of thing? People experience this all the time and humans aren't that complex. After this Mark's gonna write a book on this, for all the idiots like him awake at 4am.

4am is also great for useless motivation.

 _'Oh?'_   Deep in his head planning his hit debut book, Mark barely registers the extra human awake. 'Mark, why are you still up?'

~~_[A rare Taeil in his natural habitat appears.]_ ~~

'Uh.. There's a boy in my room.' Mark mumbles dumbly, rubbing his eyes. Taeyong has always scolded him for rubbing his eyes ('stop scrubbing your eyes out') because apparently he'll get wrinkles early if it continues. (but that's Taeyong.)

'Yes, well, this _is_ a dorm of boys.' The older boy states matter-of-factly. It's 4 am but he's so awake that Mark's almost surprised. Of course, he's caught Taeil at dumb hours of the night before, but he's never really been properly awake to experience this.

'Yes, but the boy in my room is _Donghyuck.'_ And the boy happens to have the most beautiful sleeping features that makes Mark want to cry because how is a human allowed to be _that beautiful??_

Taeil smiles teasingly, 'You've been sharing a room for years, what happened?'

'Huh oH wOOoW it's 4aM???!!!! time to sleep goodnight hyung!' Mark perks, summoning the last of his energy to jolt up and walk past Taeil. Except Taeil stops him with a weak tackle.

 _Heavy sigh._ 'Well at least you can't say I didn't _try_ to go to sleep.'

'Did you forget I was the one who found you here not the other way round? Tell Uncle-Taeil what's on Mark's heart.'

 

 

Today Donghyuck is blue.

He's been pouting all morning and even chewed his cereal with a pout. It was the cutest thing ever, which is why Mark couldn't bring himself to ask what's wrong. Because he'd definitely stutter, act dumb or blush, or all three.

It's all Taeil's fault for wanting to be an Uncle so much. When Mark had  _finally_ finished talking with Taeil last night, he did not expect the alarm clock to ring 2 minutes after his head hit the pillow. Today Mark feels like death. 

As a coffee hater, he definitely owes the coffee gods something for keeping him awake. (although he can't stop bouncing his knee when he sits.) The boys were all extra wide awake this particular morning, including Taeil (how???) and so they bustled off to the first schedule actually On Time today. Mark isn't sure whether to feel glad or bitter but the day's still young so he settles on glad. 

Donghyuck on the other hand, is a consistent blue for the whole day. He's a little quieter and more baby-like, being cuddled and babied by everyone but Mark. Doyoung (Markhyuck fan #3) looks pretty offended that Markhyuck aren't acting normal but all he does is throw trivial looks at Mark across the room.

Eg. Doyoung: [glance] _('what's up with u today')_

Mark: [head shake] _('nothing bro')_

Doyoung: ['really' eyes] _('alright whatever')_

They have a great relationship. Unlike Donghyuck and Mark right now...

Once all the day schedules needed, the members settle into the dressing room. Although it's nearing the evening, Mark's still bouncing his knee like crazy. Johnny fed him, like, 2 coffees after lunch and he's never FELT THIS AWAKENFJ

On the other hand everyone else looks tired as crazy and Taeyong is mumbling, 'Because Mark is going through puberty.' 

When they get called to perform it's almost like a relief, Mark's been busting to move and the adrenaline of performing fits perfect. At this time he can forget about any crush, any worry, and simply enjoy. Tonight the fan chants seem louder than the last and he can't help but feel like $1000 as he walks off stage. What he doesn't expect to see is a tearful eyes Donghyuck rushing towards him in the hall. 

 

Blue. The blue one always knocked down most of the pins, but never all.

 

If Donghyuck is a blue bowling ball then the remaining members are the bowling pins. As the young boy stumbles down the hall they all make way until he reaches Mark, toe scuffing the floor. They're both still hot and sweaty from performing but it really doesn't stop Mark from hugging the younger boy. In that time he thinks nothing would stop him.

'What's wrong Hyuck?' He mumbles, manoeuvring the two of them into a spare room for privacy. (dispatch is everywhere o-O)

'I-I messed up the stage a-and you haven't talked to me all day.' His cheeks are red for multiple reasons and Mark thinks one of them might just be shyness.

He’s honestly absolutely shook at this point. Although he definitely wants to scream MY FRAGILE BABY I'M SO SORRY and hug Donghyuck for well, forever, he sticks with comforting pats and calm hushes.

'It's okay, it's okay, I'm so sorry Hyuck.' Like a chime, repeated over and over in a haste. Donghyuck's still crying and his eyes are puffy but he stills looks so precious.

 

 _Idiot._ Donghyuck may look strong on the outside but he's really just a soft marshmallow. Mark knows this, he's known it for years.

 

'Look at me.' Mark mumbles after a few moments of silence. Donghyuck's cheek rests slightly in Mark's left hand, the other caressing the younger boy's hair. 

'I'm so sorry for ignoring you today,' _Good, that's a good start._ 'It's just that... I like you, a lot. And I didn't really know how to handle it.' THERE IT GOES/

Donghyuck looks shocked for a moment, his eyes brows rise and his eyes get a little bit wider. IT'S ADORABLE. But it lasts about five seconds before he's playfully punching Mark with a, 'Of course you do, who wouldn't love me?'

Mark wants to laugh but he sticks with his usual 'Donghyuck Is Actually Satan' eye roll. 'Pfft. I never said _'love'_ you dork.'

'But you meant it~' The younger sings, happily dancing in Mark's embarrassment. There's no stopping him as he continues to happily dance in the tiny room - which Mark can now recognise as a cleaning closet or something.

So Mark comes up with the stupidest, most teenage-boy, unthought-out idea he's had since trying to toast mango. He kisses him. 

Well, that shuts him up. It also makes them both real blushy and bashful. It makes him pink.

 

For their first proper date Mark takes Donghyuck to a bowling alley. Fortunately, he manages to avoid explaining the Bowling Ball Theory to Donghyuck, even though the 'BBT' has been thrown around a few times within their dorm since Taeyong read his journal. 

Today it doesn't matter what colour Donghyuck is, because Mark manages to strike with all three.

(Donghyuck is petty)

 

 

 **Hyuck <3:** you look nice today~

... **:Mark**

are u feeling ok **:Mark**

 **Hyuck <3:** Rude

 **Hyuck <3:** smh that's what you say, but i can see u blushing

 **Hyuck <3:** i'm gonna call you pink today :D

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. i don't know what that was but it's done :0  
> thank you for reading i love u a lot nd hope u have a gr8 day !!!!!
> 
> i hope y'all don't mind markhyuck kissing i- they're smols but it's not like they /made out/, 5 year olds even kiss sometimeskfjkdj
> 
> but again thanku for reading this!! <3 feel free to comment what u thought ily x2


End file.
